


Shenanigans

by bliumchik



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Lols, Meta, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliumchik/pseuds/bliumchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extract from Punch and Judy's sports commentary at the Apokolips Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Going back through my LJ archives to back up fic here, I figured I may as well include this.
> 
> This one may require a little explanation: and that explanation is this genuine cover art for a genuine DC comic from about three years ago. http://girl-wonder.org/girlsreadcomics/wp-content/uploads/2008/03/11qk46e.jpg
> 
> The ladies at Girl Wonder, on their forums, asked for something to explain this bizarre image, and here's what I came up with.

P: Yes, it's been an exciting day here on Apokolips as we conclude the Galactic Hula Championships (of doom).

As you can see we have a clear winner in Red Tornado, who's still going strong while his competition pant in bewilderment in the remains of the Stadium (Superman got a little... overexcited. He's out cold now.) It was a tough fight, wasn't it Judy?

J: Yes Punch it certainly was, although I get the feeling that the Amazon princess wasn't really trying her best! Look at her sunbathing over there, I think she might have diplomatically conceded to Red Tornado in order to conserve her strength for tomorrow's Sumo final (of doom) - that oblique stretch she's doing is a good sign that she's planning to use her signature "Stunners" move, which oughta knockerm dead!

P: Not everyone was so gracious though!

J: That's right, Both Team Arrow representatives went down fighting and can be seen collapsed in exhaustion, poor things - and Batman in particular has a strong competitive spirit!

P: He does, and it shows in the way he reflexively clenches his fist in his slumber - dreaming about vengeance, perhaps?

J: Ooh, look out Red Tornado!

P: Hang on... what's happening now?

J: Oh my god! This is an unprecedented occurrence at the Apokolips Games - Tornado is hulaing so fast that his primary hoops have created a vortex that is sucking Hawk Girl in feet first! Look at her clawing at the ground trying to save herself!

P: Vixen's gone white from shock! Somebody do something!

J: I think we're going to have to call in Darkseid on this one, Punch.

P: You're right Judy - nobody can hula THAT fast! I call shenanigans!


End file.
